


rip gérard and reinhardt for having to put up with these dumb gays

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Overwatch Era, ahaha yet another jealousy fic what a shocker, gabe/gérard is implied but it’s not actually there??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack wasn’t jealous.Jack wasn’t jealous because that would be petty and childish and unprofessional. He shouldn’t be jealous, especially of a coworker.But whatever was going on between Gérard and Gabriel, Jack didn’t like it.
Relationships: Gérard Lacroix & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison & Reinhardt Wilhelm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	rip gérard and reinhardt for having to put up with these dumb gays

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to sleightly-sara on tumblr for giving me the idea <3

Jack _wasn’t_ jealous. 

Jack wasn’t jealous because that would be petty and childish and unprofessional. He shouldn’t be jealous, especially of a coworker. 

But whatever was going on between Gérard and Gabriel, Jack didn’t like it. 

They were leaning close to each other, wearing grins. They were teasing each other like Jack and Gabriel teased each other. 

Well, he couldn’t exactly tell what they were saying because Gérard was speaking in French and Gabriel was speaking in Spanish. 

..It _looked_ like flirting. 

But could Jack do anything about it? What _were_ he and Gabriel, anyway?

They kissed. Did that mean they were dating?

Jack didn’t know. Gabriel didn’t like to discuss stuff like that. He liked to kiss without having to talk about the details. 

Which scared Jack, sort of. Jack wanted commitment. 

But he didn’t say anything because he knew Gabriel was _scared_ of commitment. Gabriel was very hesitant to open up and he opened up to Jack and Jack wasn’t going to screw that up. 

Regardless, Jack didn’t know where their relationship stood. He didn’t know if he was allowed to get mad when Gabriel was flirting with other guys. 

And Jack certainly couldn’t act on these feelings. Jack Morrison was focused on his work and he never let his emotions get in the way of that. 

But he couldn’t say the same for Gabriel Reyes. 

•

“Reinhardt,” Jack said at the end of one Overwatch meeting. Many people were filtering out of the room, making Gabriel and Gérard two of the only people left with Jack and Reinhardt. “I need you to flirt with me.”

Reinhardt’s eyes widened, then squinted. “What? Why?”

“..In front of Gabe.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Reinhardt said with a knowing expression. “Um, well..I’m not really very good at flirting. And I don’t want people to think we’re-”

“I’ll pay you.”

A pause. 

“How much?”

Reinhardt was especially terrible at acting and Jack couldn’t help but laugh, but their act actually _worked._ Gabriel must have seen the two laughing and maybe Reinhardt was good at acting with body language because the sternness in Gabriel’s voice when he spoke was wildly intimidating.

“Jack.”

Jack’s back straightened without his permission. Reinhardt looked like he was holding back laughter. 

Jack rolled his shoulders in an attempt to look casual as he turned to face him. 

And Gabriel looked like he was a hungry beast and Jack was his meal. 

Jack swallowed. 

This was going better than he had planned. 

“Hm?”

“C’mere.”

Jack hurried across the room until he came to a stop in front of Gabriel. Gabriel reached out and grabbed his wrist, tugging him right into his lap. 

Jack could feel his face burn bright red as everyone in the room watched the two of them. He could have sworn he saw Ana extend a hand to Torbjörn, who sighed and reluctantly put money in her waiting palm. 

This was what he wanted, though. A declaration of sorts. So he knew Gabriel wanted him. 

Gabriel has his arms around Jack tight with his face pressed into the crook of his neck. It felt like Gabriel was trying to pull him inside his chest. “Where is this coming from?”

“What, you don’t think I’m worthy of attention?” Jack said, biting back a smile as he slid a hand up the back of Gabriel’s neck. 

“I definitely think you’re worthy of attention. _My_ attention.” He brought his head back up, glaring at Reinhardt, who smiled nervously. Gabriel was getting handsier by the second - Jack could feel fingers slip up his shirt, teeth come out to play with his skin. He pressed a hard kiss to Jack’s neck. “ _Mine._ ”

And Jack knew it was petty and childish and unprofessional, but he turned his head, met Gérard’s gaze, and smirked. 


End file.
